Later
by smiling-out-of-fear
Summary: It should have been Louise's perfect summer. She's done with high school forever, Gene and Tina are out of school, and best of all she'll be on her own in a of couple months. Of course Logan had to come by and ruin it. Takes place 9 years in the future, eventually older Louigan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thanks for reading my** **fic. There will be multiple chapters. Reviews are appreciated, enjoy the story.**

"It's been 5 years" thought Logan as he parked his car in front of his old house. Shortly after Logan started college at NYU his parents sold his childhood home and moved to Kings Head Island. One day he just came home to find some kids playing in his front yard and a sold sign in the lawn. He still hasn't completely forgiven them for that.

Now he stood on the sidewalk trying to look inside but the curtains were closed. "What's the point of even looking? The inside's going to be completely different anyway" thought Logan bitterly. So instead he walked down the street that lead to the rest of town trying to remember living here.

After making it through his neighborhood and a few more streets he turned a corner, Wonder Wharf was down the street. He was looking forward to walking around inside seeing all the rides again he might even get some cotton candy. But before he could make it to the Wharf he saw something across the street that made him stop dead in his tracks. Bob's Burgers.

He stopped coming here even before going to college. After he had to work there to get into that summer program he hadn't stepped foot in that restaurant. Sure he'd seen the Belchers around a few times after that and of course he'd exchanged a few insults with 4 ears but that was really it. He hadn't thought of her in years.

Logan looked through the window instantly picking out Linda at the register ringing up someone's order. Bob reached his hand out the kitchen window handing her a take-out bag. It had to be Bob. Even across the street Logan could recognize his harry arm.

Logan scanned the restaurant for the Belcher kids but there were no kids in the restaurant. A middle aged man paying for his burger, an old couple seated at a booth and an older teenage girl was busing tables. He scanned the restaurant one more time but stopped when he got to the girl and it dawned on him. Louise.

No wonder he didn't recognize her, her bunny ears were nowhere to be found. Instead her now long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Louise finished wiping off the table she was at and carried the empty plates to the kitchen. As she approached the window to go behind the counter Logan panicked. What if she saw him? So he took off back down the sidewalk.

"Why am I even running?" he asked himself and started to slow down after passing a few buildings. "I'm not afraid of her" he thought. "I'll have to pay her a visit when I'm more myself" Logan promised himself as he walked back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for reading. Sorry the chapters are short but I figured I'd update more frequently if they weren't long. As always reviews are appreciated.**

As Logan walked to his car a smile lingered on his lips. It stayed their the whole way home and would have lasted even longer until his mother yelled at him for getting ketchup all over his shirt. He actually didn't even notice it till now.

"Logan this stain is never going to come out" complains.

"Don't worry about it mom" says Logan going upstairs to his room.

 **meanwhile**

Louise was so furious she was shaking.

"Louise are you ok?" asks Tina. She hasn't seen Louise this mad in a long time.

"I'm perfect" she screams. "The bane of my existence just came out of nowhere to ruin my summer" continues Louise.

"First your summer next the world" screams Gene dramatically.

"I'll be upstairs" says Louise through clenched teeth.

She must have been staring at the ceiling in her room for hours yet her thoughts weren't any clearer. She was feeling so many things at once. Louise didn't think it was possible to feel so much at one time. There had to be something wrong with her. She was angry, and uncomfortable, self-loathing, mentally exhausted but physically full of energy, embarrassed, and little happy. That was the strangest feeling of all. Why would she get even the tiniest amount of joy from this.

Linda interrupts Louise's thoughts. "Hi honey, we're home" says Linda softly opening Louise's door. "Are you ok sweetie? Tina and Gene explained what happened" says Linda carefully.

"I'm fine" answers Louise flatly.

"Are you sure honey? You know you can always talk to me or your father about anything" explains Linda motherly.

"I know mom. I just need to be alone right now" says Louise.

"Alright sweetheart take all the time you need, I'll leave your dinner on the stove" responds Linda as she walks out of the room.

 **back to Logan**

Logan had also been laying on his bed for hours thinking as well. He was surprised he could still push Louise's buttons like that. Actually it was easier than before, normally she would have at least bickered with him for a good 10 minutes before resorting to physical violence.

He actually pulled it off and kept his cool the entire time proving the visit worth his wait. And it certainly wouldn't be his last one. Logan wasn't sure why but he really liked getting on Louise's nerves.

There was just something about unleashing so much raw emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks for still reading. Sorry the chapters are short but I figured I'd update more frequently if they weren't long. As always reviews are appreciated.**

As Logan walked to his car a smile lingered on his lips. It stayed their the whole way home and would have lasted even longer until his mother yelled at him for getting ketchup all over his shirt. He actually didn't even notice it till now. "Logan this stain is never going to come out" she complains. "Don't worry about it mom" says Logan going upstairs to his room.

 **meanwhile**

Louise was so furious she was shaking. "Louise are you ok?" asks Tina. She hasn't seen Louise this mad in a long time. "I'm perfect" she screams. "The bane of my existence just came out of nowhere to ruin my summer" continues Louise. "First your summer next the world" screams Gene dramatically. "I'll be upstairs" says Louise through clenched teeth.

She must have been staring at the ceiling in her room for hours yet her thoughts weren't any clearer. She was feeling so many things at once. Louise didn't think it was possible to feel so much at one time. There had to be something wrong with her. She was angry, and uncomfortable, self-loathing, mentally exhausted but physically full of energy, embarrassed, and little happy. That was the strangest feeling of all. Why would she get even the tiniest amount of joy from this.

Linda interrupts Louise's thoughts. "Hi honey, we're home" says Linda softly opening Louise's door. "Are you ok sweetie? Tina and Gene explained what happened" says Linda carefully. "I'm fine" answers Louise flatly. "Are you sure honey? You know you can always talk to me or your father about anything" explains Linda motherly. "I know mom. I just need to be alone right now" says Louise. "Alright sweetheart take all the time you need, I'll leave your dinner on the stove" responds Linda as she walks out of the room.

 **back to Logan**

Logan had also been laying on his bed for hours thinking as well. He was surprised he could still push Louise's buttons like that. Actually it was easier than before, normally she would have at least bickered with him for a good 10 minutes before resorting to physical violence. He actually pulled it off and kept his cool the entire time proving the visit worth his wait. And it certainly wouldn't be his last one. Logan wasn't sure why but he really liked getting on Louise's nerves. There was just something about unleashing so much raw emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long.**

It had taken her a couple of days but Louise had finally composed herself. Actually it had only taken her one day but Louise figured she could work the mental break down angle for another day.

"Good morning Louise how are you feeling?" asks Linda sunnily as Louise enters the restaurant and takes a seat at the counter.

"I wouldn't say it's a good morning mother but it certainly is morning" says Lousie melodramatically.

"Actually you're both wrong it's the afternoon and you should be working Louise" says Bob annoyed.

"Bobby cut her some slack she still needs time to sort herself out after Logan unhinged her" explains Linda.

"Don't mention that name in this restaurant" sobs Louise theatrically.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I won't say Logan again" apologizes Linda.

"Ahhhhhh" shrieks Louise putting her head down on the counter.

"I'm so sorry Louise. Please go out and try to enjoy yourself" says Linda sweetly.

"I don't think I'll be able to but I guess I'll give it a shot" sighs Louise exiting the restaurant.

 **meanwhile**

"Logan! Get up it's noon!" yells as she opens the shades in his room.

"Moooom" moans Logan. "I just graduated college. Doesn't a guy deserve a little break?" mumbles Logan.

"You had your break after you flunked out of NYU the first semester" says bitterly.

"Ok ok I'm up" says Logan getting out of bed.

"You should be searching for jobs this summer not laying around the house" complains Logan's mother as he puts on a pair of pants.

"Sure mom" says Logan indifferently as grabs a pair of shoes and walks out of his bedroom.

 **back to Louise**

Louise went where she always went when she has the day off; the beach. She wished Gene and Tina could have come but they both had plans with their college friends that afternoon. They promised her they'd all catch a movie that night after helping their parents with the dinner rush.

Normally she would have called the Pesto twins but they were working in their father's restaurant that day. Next she would have called Jessica to hang out but she was on vacation with her family. They had actually become friends a few years after that one sleepover. She even thought about calling regular sized Rudy but then she remembered that he started college early by taking Summer classes.

So Louise was alone with her thoughts which is why she didn't notice Logan walking down the opposite end of the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for still reading I know this took a really long time. I'm going to try to be better with the updates and make the chapters a little longer. This one's short since I figured it'd be better to at least have some kind of update as soon as possible. Thanks for the support, enjoy.**

Logan noticed Louise long before she noticed him, giving himself just the right amount of time to come up with a snarky greeting. "Hey four ears, or should I say two ears now? Long time no see" says Logan confidently as he approached her.

Louise jumps at the sound of his voice. Why is she so jumpy now? She's never jumpy. "Oh so you're stalking me now?" snarls Louise. "Did you major in being a creep at NYU?" asks Louise forcibly.

"Keeping tabs on me babe? Who's the stalker now?" asks Logan. Louise's heart jumped when he said it. "Don't call me that" growls Louise.

Logan had never intended on calling Louise babe. It had just kind of slipped out. He was actually kind of embarrassed by it. But it had gotten such a reaction out of Louise he decided to hold on to it. "Whatever you say babe" answers Logan condescendingly.

Louise was furious. What gave him the right to call her that? But what made her even more mad was that part of her liked it. Louise had never hated herself more in her life. She had to suppress the urge to scream.

"I majored in business by the way. You can put that in your diary for a reference" adds Logan. Louise's blood boiled.

"I don't have a diary dick, get over yourself" spits Louise.

"Oh so that's what you're thinking about" responds Logan with a laugh.

"That's it" shrieks Louise. "You don't have Gene and Tina to protect you now" she yells as she lunges for Logan.

He snickers as he effortlessly holds Louise back, an arms length from himself.

It wasn't until this point that it had dawned on her how much bigger Logan was than her. Sure he was always bigger but it was never this much. He had to be at least a foot taller than her. Plus it hadn't even mattered before since he was so weak. Does he work out? From the look of his toned arms he probably does. Louise silently curses herself for noticing. She knew there was no way she could put him in his place right now so took a step back and he releases his grip on her shoulders.

"Whatever Bush you're not worth it" says Louise bitterly.

"You didn't feel that way a few seconds ago" says Logan in a sing song tone. "

Louise screams and turns her back to Logan trudging back down the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ready to go to the movies Louise?" asks Gene as he walks into Louise's room, Tina follows.

"I guess" answers Louise once again staring at the ceiling.

"Are you still upset about Logan?" asks Tina, picking up on Louise's bad mood.

"Yeah I don't really want to talk about it though" answers Louise flatly.

"Louise, we hate seeing you like this. I know Logan's always bothered you, but never like this" says Tina concerned.

"We want to help you woman!" exclaims Gene.

"I ran into him on the beach today" whispers Louise. "I think something's wrong with me".

"How so?" asks Tina.

"Idunno" mumbles Louise.

"Come on Louise" complains Gene.

"We can't help you if you can't tell us what's wrong" states Tina.

"Fine" grunts Louise. "It's my…. feelings. Oh my god I hate myself so much right now" complains Louise.

"Louise, it's perfectly normal to have feelings" reassures Tina.

"It's just he's always made me so mad but now he's making me feel something else and I don't like it" says Louise in a hushed tone.

"Gene gasps. "Could it be something that rhymes with the word glove?" asks Gene. "You know the word you get when you take away the g in the word glove?" he continues.

Louise is silent.

"I knew it" declares Tina.

"Guys stop it" moans Louise. "This is serious".

"Sorry Louise, it's just I pride myself in taking notice in this kind of thing" explains Tina.

"Well there I told you, now help me" demands Louise.

"Well what do you want to happen?" asks Gene.

"I want these feelings to go away and I want to go back to solely hating him" explains Louise.

"Louise you just have a little crush on him right now. You haven't seem him in a while it's understandable" says Tina. "The crush might just burn itself out with time" she elaborates.

"Just like my love for kawaii metal bands " adds Gene.

"But what if it doesn't?" asks Louise.

"Uhhhhhh" utters Tina.

 **a few days later**

"Logan you've been home for a week now and I'm tired of seeing you sit around the house. Have you even tried to find a job?" scolds .

Logan doesn't answer.

"I didn't send you to school to become a bum" she complains.

Logan sighs. "You're right mom I'll go look around town" agrees Logan.

"No Logan that's not what I mean" she argues . "I didn't work my ass off for you in high school and send you to NYU so you can run some dinky business down by the wharf" she continues frustrated. "I didn't pay those fraternity fees so you could waste all that networking" says Mrs. Bush angrily.

Logan's rage start to bubble up inside of him."You always say you want to do what's best for me and that you want me to be up happy" says Logan sharply. "But you never meant it did you? You've never once asked me what I wanted" Logan persists.

"Logan you know that's not true" disputes Logan's mother.

"Whatever you say mom" says Logan curtly walking out the front door.

Logan was so done with his mother. Why did she have to be like this? So obsessed with the family's image. Sure he liked that they were well off but his dad was never home. When he was they just fought. His parents should have divorced years ago but his mom thought it would ruin the family name and his father was afraid it would hurt his practice so they stayed together.

Logan didn't want to be a big CEO for some boring corporation. He wanted to run his own business. Be his own boss selling or providing a service for something he cared about. He didn't know what it would be yet. It didn't matter anyways because his parents would never loan him the money to start a business. He needs to start somewhere build up a reputation earn some money, get some investors then maybe he could finally start living his life the way he wanted.

Logan stopped walking and looked up. He was across the street from Bob's again. Why does he keep gravitating towards this place? Something caught his eye next-door. "Puparazzi- pet photo studio". From the looks of it the place was deserted. Logan had always like animals but never got a pet because his mom was worried about it messing up the house. Hanging on the bottom right of the cluttered display window was a help wanted sign. Perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**When it rains it pours I guess. I finally got the motivation to write and this chapter is actually somewhat substantial. Thanks again for all the support enjoy.**

According to the sign suction cupped to the glass on the front door the place was open. Logan cautiously pulled open the door and a bell rang as he stepped inside.

In front of him was a cluttered reception desk and behind it a messy bookshelf that rose to the ceiling. Books and office supplies littered the shelves. To the right was the photo studio. A snowy christmas backdrop was currently set up. A little christmas tree and presents rest on an ornate rug sitting in front of the festive backdrop. A couple of disorganized racks hung tiny costumes and random props littered the room. Logan walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me?" asked Logan making sure his voice would be heard outside the room. "One moment please" Logan heard above him followed by footsteps. A door in-between reception and the studio opened.

A smallish balding man in his mid-forties appeared and walked up to Logan. "All holiday photoshoots are 50% off" he announces. "What can I help you with today?" he asks politely.

"No thanks I'm here hoping to answer your help wanted sign" Logan explains.

"Oh, that" comments the man. "Great, that thing's been up for a few weeks now and no one's come in about it" he glows. "The job's your's".

"Don't you want my resume?" asks Logan.

"Not really I just need someone to run reception for me while I'm in the studio, make some flyers, spread them around town, that kind of thing" he explains.

"Oh" says Logan slightly deflated.

"What were you expecting?" asks the man.

"I don't really know" confesses Logan. "I just graduated from business school at NYU and I was hoping to kind of help you fix up your business"

"That would be great actually. I've been having a hard time staying open" says the man.

"Really?" asks Logan.

"Sure, but you'd have to do the reception jobs as well because I can't afford to hire another person" points out the man.

"Of course sir" agrees Logan.

"Charles Wurther" says the man shaking Logan's hand. "But call me Charlie".

"Logan Bush" says Logan.

"So with your expertise what do you suggest Logan?" asks Charlie.

Logan looks around the room. "First we should clean out the store" answers Logan. "It's part of a potential client's first impressions of the business so we want it to be positive" he elaborates.

"I knew that was coming" laughs Charlie. "I'm just a photographer, been one for 20 years not much of a business owner though. I used to work for a company that did family photoshoots but my real muse is animals" he explains.

"Speaking of muses, Rosie" calls Charlie. The sound of nails on hardwood gets louder until a huge white standard poodle runs up to Charlie. "Logan meet Rosie" introduces Charlie. Logan scratches her on the head as she licks Logan's other hand. "After working there for a while and inheriting some money I was able to start this place up a month ago" Charlie continues. "Now lets get to work" says Charlie excitedly.

Logan and Charlie had been organizing the store for hours. Despite it being a lot of work Logan didn't mind it that much. Charlie was fun to talk to and Rosie keep them company. When it started getting dark outside Charlie called in quits.

"I think we're done for the day Logan" declares Charlie.

"I guess you're right" agrees Logan surveying their work.

The place was almost unrecognizable. All the props were properly organized in the studio's back closet, the costumes neatly hung on the racks lined up next to a summer back drop. The reception area was now pristine. The surface of the desk was visible and the bookshelf was organized. In the window was a new display of a mock studio set complete with a mannequin dog wearing sunglasses positioned in front of an old camera.

"Thanks Logan the place looks great" praises Charlie. "This should really boost business"

"This is just the beginning Charlie" says Logan proudly. "Now we need to spread the word about your business" explains Logan.

"Looking forward to it" says Charlie. "You must be starving lets grab something for dinner I'm buying" offers Charlie generously.

"You don't have to Charlie I should probably head home" says Logan politely.

"Come on Logan there's this great burger place next door, you earned it" persists Charlie.

"If you insist" agrees Logan with a smirk.

It had been Louise's second day back at the restaurant. The day after Gene Tina and Louise went to the movies Bob told her that it was time for her to return to reality. At first Louise was annoyed to be working again but she quickly got over it when she realized it was the perfect distraction from her feelings. It was about an hour before they closed so business had slowed down. The restaurant was empty except for a small group of teens from out of town sitting at the back table.

Linda was helping Bob clean up kitchen in the back so Louise manned the register. Tina was hanging out with friends and Gene was upstairs watching reruns of Dancing with the Stars calling it his "me time".

Louise was thinking about what she could do with the reminder of the night after they closed when the bell on the door rang. Louise turned her head to see Charlie the current owner of the pet photography place next door and Logan…. Louise groaned out loud. Great just what I need she thought.

"Good evening Louise" greets Charlie.

"Hi" she responds halfheartedly.

"How was business today?" asks Charlie courteously.

"Fine" she answers.

"Glad to hear it. I'll have the usual" states Charlie cheerfully. "Oh and put whatever he wants on my bill" says Charlie heading over to an empty booth.

"Hey babe" says Logan with a grin.

"How do you know Charlie?" asks Louise annoyed.

"He's my new boss" says Logan cockily.

"What?" asks Louise startled.

"Yep I just started today. I'll have a regular burger and fries with a Coke by the way. Thanks Babe" says Logan with a smirk as he walks over to Charlie's booth.

Louise messily wrote down Charlie and Logan's order on a pad of paper, angrily ripping off the top sheet and sticking it with past orders.

"Thank you" says Linda grabbing the paper. "You ok Louise? You seem upset" comments Linda. "Oh this is Charlie's order" she says animatedly while reading the order. She sticks her head out of the kitchen window searching for him."Hi Charlie!" says Linda loudly.

"Hello Linda" responds Charlie happily. "Oh Logan's sitting with him I wonder why" says Linda. "Hi Logan" greets Linda brashly.

"Hi" responds Logan giving a quick wave.

"Oh that must be why you're upset" realizes Linda.

Louise nods. "He works next door now" Louise says tightly.

"Good for Charlie getting some help running the place. Him and Rosie could use the company." chatters Linda as she walks back to the kitchen.

Louise went to the soda dispenser to get Logan and Charlie's drinks. The thought that she was serving Logan made her want to barf. Wordlessly Louise sets the drinks down on Charlie and Logan's table.

"Thanks" says Charlie kindly.

"Yes thank you so very much" says Logan his voice dripping with insincere sweetness.

Louise walked back to the counter and sat down on her stool by the register waiting for the night to end.

"Order up" sings Linda 10 minutes later. Louise retrieves the orders from the window and sets it down on the table.

"Enjoy" she says emotionlessly retreating back to the counter before Logan could comment.

20 minutes later Logan and Charlie get up from the booth and walk to the door.

"Have a good night everyone" says Charlie as he walks outside.

"See you around babe" says Logan confidently, following Charlie outside. Louise slams her head down on the counter.

"Thanks for everything Charlie" says Logan gratefully outside of the restaurant.

"It's nothing" replies Charlie modestly.

"I guess I should be heading home. My mom isn't going to be happy with me" says Logan. While working on the store Logan told Charlie about his situation. "Maybe getting my own apartment would help" says Logan thinking out loud.

Charlie was starting to see himself in Logan and was beginning to care about him."You know Logan I live above my business. Rosie and I live on the second floor and I use the third one mostly for storage. I could rent it out to you to live in if you want" offers Charlie.

"Really?" asks Logan shocked.

"Sure I can even cut down on the rent a little bit since you're an employee" suggests Charlie.

"That would be amazing when could I move in?" asks Logan eagerly.

"Tomorrow after work if you help me move stuff around up there" answers Charlie.

"That's perfect thank you so much" says Logan excitedly. He was finally doing things his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**I think you guys are going to be really happy with this chapter. Thanks again for all the review more are much appreciated. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **The next day**

It had been a fairly slow day at the restaurant. Not much had happened, even Logan coming in for his lunch break was fairly uneventful. As much as Louise hated to admit it he was getting more tolerable with time. It also didn't hurt she was working prep in the kitchen when he stopped by.

Louise was in the middle of trying to spell out her initials in spitballs on the kitchen ceiling when Bob interrupted. "Louise that's not sanitary" he scolds.

"Nothing fun's sanitary" complains Louise as she completes the L.

"Fine you want fun? Run over to the store and pick up a couple heads of lettuce. We're out" suggests Bob. "Wow dad I don't know, that sounds overwhelmingly fun" answers Louise sarcastically.

"Just go" sighs Bob pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in frustration.

"Ahemmmm" says Louise clearing her throat and outstretching her hand.

"Oh right" says Bob pulling out his wallet and handing Louise a twenty dollar bill. "Please bring back the change" begs Bob.

"What I can't hear you?" yells Louise as she runs out of the restaurant.

Louise was too busy trying to see her dad's reaction to notice Logan. It wasn't until it was too late that she tried to stop and ended up colliding with him and the two cardboard boxes he was carrying.

"Watch where you're going Bush" spits Louise standing back up and examining her scraped knees.

"Says the girl who ran into me" replies Logan testily picking up some of his clothes off the sidewalk that fell out of the boxes. "Are you ok?" asks Logan noticing Louise's knees.

"Why would you care?" asks Louise bitterly turning to leave. "You should seriously put some disinfectant on that" says Logan.

"Thanks mom"replies Louise sarcastically stepping on a shirt as she starts to walk away. "You missed one" says Louise as she picks up the T shirt and places it in one of the boxes. "Wait what are you doing with all your clothes?" asks Louise in confusion.

"I was going to tell you when I got lunch but you never made an appearance. I'm moving in Charlie's apartment" announces Logan with a grin.

Louise doesn't answer she just keeps walking. This shouldn't be that surprising. By the rate the Logan situation had been escalating this was just the next logical step. Geez, first he's back in town next he's working next-door and now he's her next-door neighbor. What's this world coming to?

 **The next day**

It was the fourth of July. Bob had considered closing the restaurant for the holiday but Wonder Wharf was hosting a concert and fireworks so the entire area was going to be packed. Charlie on the other hand didn't except much business that day so he stayed closed allowing Logan to have the entire day off. He ended up sleeping till noon and spending a majority of the day rearranging the furniture in his apartment. He decided to visit Wonder Wharf for a bit before the fireworks show started and headed downstairs.

Charlie was in the reception area of the Studio using the computer's printer, Rosie was sitting on the floor next to him. "Hello Logan" greets Charlie.

"Hi Charlie" answers Logan cheerfully.

"Going to the Wonder Wharf? asks Charlie.

"Yep" says Logan.

"Would you mind passing out these flyers for me?" asks Charlie picking up a stack from the printer.

"No problem" says Logan good naturedly taking the flyers from him. "Have fun" says Charlie as Logan walks out the door. Logan had taken a few steps down the sidewalk when he hears the door open

"Hang on Logan I missed a few flyers" calls Charlie. As Logan turns around a small firework is set off across the street by the Pesto twins causing a loud bang. Rosie bolts out of the studio and takes off down the street towards the Wharf.

"Shit" curses Charlie. "I forgot she's afraid of fireworks"

"I'll get her" yells Logan quickly as he sprints after her.

By the time Logan reached Wonder Wharf Rosie was out of sight. Lost somewhere in the crowd of people. As Logan searched for her he passed out flyers. By the time Logan finished the stack he had walked all through the Wonder Wharf and still hadn't found Rosie. Poor girl must be terrified. Logan hoped he would find her be able to find Rosie before the fireworks started.

 **Meanwhile**

Louise had just gotten off work. Business had died down a lot since the fireworks were going to start soon. Bob let the kids go making them promise to return as soon the show was over anticipating a second wave of customers after. Gene wanted to watch the local bands performing during the show and Tina had wanted to hang out at the Wharf with her friends. Louise wasn't really a fan of huge crowds and wasn't too crazy about either of their plans so she headed to the beach to watch the fireworks. Fireworks were better on the beach anyway.

As Louise walked down the beach to distance herself from the noise of the Wharf she noticed something under a picnic table a little bit further down the beach. As she got closer she realized it was Charlie's dog Rosie. "Rosie?" asks Louise. The dog lifted up her head and looked at Louise. Awww poor thing must have gotten scared and ran off. Louise walked up to the table and sat down on the bench to scratch Rosie's head.

The fireworks were supposed to start any minute now so Louise grabbed ahold of Rosie's collar. Louise notices Rosie's ears perk up and then hears someone whistling down the beach towards the Wharf. A tall dark figure jogs toward them in distance.

"Rosie?" calls the voice. It's Logan.

"She over here" yells Louise.

"Good" replies Logan as he approaches the picnic table. "I've been looking all over for her"

"Nice job losing her" says Louise sarcastically.

"I didn't lose her" answers Logan defensively. "She got out when Charlie opened the door" explains Logan. "But that does sound like something I'd do" says Logan kneeling down on the sand to pet Rosie.

Louise is temporarily taken aback. Did Logan just admit he could make a mistake? Just then the first firework goes off and Rosie lunges away but Louise was still holding her collar so she didn't go anywhere.

"Smart move holding her collar. That could have been bad" praises Logan as he sits down next to Louise and grabs on to Rosie's collar. Louise lets go.

Logan's being nice? More fireworks continue to go off.

"I don't really get why everyone's watching the show at the wharf" comments Logan.

"I know it's so crowded there while the beach is deserted" agrees Louise. They're silent for a minute while they watch the fireworks.

"It wasn't until I got to the Wharf to look for Rosie that I realized how much I missed being here" says Logan suddenly. "It was such a staple of my childhood" he continues. Louise nods in agreement. "To be honest I kind of missed messing with you also" confesses Logan.

"I thought you always hated me" says Louise surprised.

"Naw I just like pushing your buttons. You've always been fun to get a reaction out of" admits Logan. "Did you hate me?" he asks.

"A little" divulges Louise. "A lot less now" she says quietly looking down at the sand.

"What was that?" asks Logan with a grin, his cockiness returning.

"I'm not repeating it" says Louise through clenched teeth. "Am I growing on you?" asks Logan the smile leaking into his voice. Louise crosses her arms choosing to ignore the question.

"Louise it's ok for feelings to change" says Logan seriously.

All the air inside of Louise is sucked out. She was not expecting him to say that at all.

"Louise" says Logan again.

Louise turns to look at him. His face lights up as the fireworks go off over the water. Louise watches as his features go from light to dark as the fireworks go on and off. All of a sudden every firework seems to go off at once. The grand finale. Logan's face is completely illuminated and Louise takes in every detail of his face.

His dark blue eyes, his pointy eyebrows, the v shaped scar above his right eyebrow, the scattered freckles under his eyes and on the bridge of his nose, his soft looking lips.

Shit. Louise's heart rate picks up. She realizes Logan has been staring at her also. He's leaning god she's leaning in too. He's even doing the head tilt thing so their noses don't bump.

Their lips touch and it's electric. It's so cliche she wants to throw up but that's just how it is. Despite that it's still perfect. Multiple fireworks are going off per second Logan's lips taste like cotton candy. The last fireworks go out and they pull away from each other.

They sit in silence for a couple seconds. "Were you eating cotton candy?" asks Louise finally saying something.

"Yeah…?" answers Logan still in shock. "Do you want some?" he asks awkwardly pulling a mostly eaten bag out of his cargo shorts pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Louise could answer her phone started vibrating. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. It was Tina.

"Louise are you headed back to the restaurant?" she asks.

"On my way" she lied.

"Just checking, dad thought you would forget or try to ditch".

"Alright bye" says Louise hanging up the phone. "I gotta go" says Louise standing up and starts walking down the beach.

"Bye" says Logan still sitting on the bench holding Rosie.

Louise spent the rest of the evening in a fog. It was after she messed up a third order Bob made her switch places with Tina in the kitchen.

"Is everything ok Louise?" asks Bob as he cooks burgers on the grill.

Louise knew that her father meant well but there was no way she was going to talk to her dad about this. It was weird enough talking to Tina and Gene about it.

"Don't worry about it Dad, I'm fine" reassures Louise.

"Louise, you've been acting weird all week. It's almost like you have a crush or something" continues Bob.

Louise's face heats up when he says the word crush.

"Oh my god you do have a crush" says Bob dropping his spatula.

"No I don't" squeaks Louise blushing even more.

"Who's the lucky guy?" asks Bob elbowing Louise in the ribs.

"Dad stop" begs Louise.

"Fine, but I will find out" promises Bob.

It isn't until that the restaurant finally starts to empty out around 10 that the Belchers start to close up.

"Louise" calls Bob.

"Huh?" asks Louise looking up.

Bob is at the front door of the restaurant, the rest of the family is already going upstairs. Louise quickly walks out the door. "You got it bad huh?" asks Bob with a laugh locking the restaurant door.

"Shut up Dad" says Louise walking to the front door of the apartment. She freezes when she sees him.

"Hey" says Logan softly.

"Hi" answers Louise.

"Oh my god it's Logan" says Bob stunned standing behind Louise.

"Daaad stop" says Louise angrily.

"Alright Louise, but I'll be upstairs waiting for you" says Bob threateningly staring at Logan the whole time.

Logan gives Bob a quick awkward smile to reassure him. Bob ignores it and narrows his eyes at Logan giving him the "I'm watching you" gesture with his index finger and middle finger. Finally Bob sighs and goes inside the apartment closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that" apologizes Louise blushing like mad. Thank god for the darkness.

"Don't worry about it" says Logan.

The two stand outside the restaurant in awkward silence.

"Soooo…" says Logan uneasily.

Louise laughs about how uncomfortable the whole situation was.

"Did you just giggle?" asks Logan.

"No" denies Louise suddenly.

"You definitely giggled" argues Logan. "Don't worry though it was cute" he continues. Louise feels her face heat up again.

"So you got Rosie home ok?" asks Louise changing the subject.

"Yep. You should have seen Charlie's face when we got back" says Logan with a smile. Even in the dim streetlights his eyes sparkled when he smiled. Oh god her dad was right she did have it bad.

"Listen Louise, I'm going to cut to the chase here" says Logan earnestly. Louise's heart speeds up. "I really like you. Like a lot" admits Logan looking Louise straight in the eye.

"You like like me?" asks Louise playfully.

"Come on Babe I'm trying to be serious here" laughs Logan. Louise glares at him. "Psssshhh you love it when I call you babe" says Logan cockily.

"No" says Louise trying to keep a straight face.

"Admit it. You love it" says Logan poking Louise's shoulder.

"Nope" says Louise crossing her arms.

"Come on" persist Logan poking Louise relentlessly now. "Baaaabe" whines Logan.

"Fine" sighs Louise.

Logan bends down and gives Louise a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Louise" says Logan sweetly turning to go back to his apartment at Charlie's.

It takes Louise a few seconds to regain her composure before she goes inside. Bob is waiting at the top of the stairs. He wiggles his eyebrows at at Louise. She rolls her eyes and goes straight to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much guys for your advice and kind words**.

That night Louise had trouble sleeping. Her thoughts were all over the place. She was thinking about the beach, what happened outside the restaurant, how much Logan has changed, what was going to happen and just Logan in general. By the time she finally fell asleep it was around four in the morning. Despite this she woke up at 9 AM as usual. It was her day off so Louise wasn't really worried. She could always take a nap or just drink extra coffee anyway.

Louise pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the chair she stacked all her clothes on after they got washed. Sure she had a dresser she also keep clothes in, but those were the clothes she never wore. She repeated the same 5 outfits all week. She picked out a green tank top and some dark wash denim shorts from the chair.

"Would Logan like this outfit? Ugh I sound like the girls I make fun of" Louise thought to herself disgusted. She slipped on her worn dark green sneakers and last second grabbed the pink beanie she got from her family the Christmas after her ears were destroyed. She tried wearing it all the time like she wore her ears but it wasn't really the same so she only wore it occasionally.

Louise heads to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Linda was in the kitchen making breakfast for the entire family. "Good morning little miss love sick" greets Linda bitterly.

"Ummm good morning mom?" replies Louise slightly startled sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So how's your little boyfriend Logan?" asks Linda aggressively slapping down a couple chocolate chip pancakes onto the plate in front of Louise at the table.

"He's not my boyfriend mom" argues Louise. "Dad told you?" she asks.

"Yeah your father told me all about your little crush" continues Linda slamming the maple syrup down on the table.

"Geez mom what's wrong?" asks Louise concerned.

"Nothing everything's perfect. You finally get a boyfriend and you don't even tell me, instead you go blab to your father, Gene and Tina" complains Linda.

"Mom it's not like that" says Louise trying to defend herself. "He's not my boyfriend and everyone else only found out about the crush because they wouldn't stop prying. You know talking about this stuff is hard for me" explains Louise.

"I know honey you're right, I'm sorry" sighs Linda. "I know this kind of thing is hard for you and I know I can be a little bit over the top" says Linda. "But oh my goodness my littlest baby is all grown up" squeals Linda clapping her hands.

Louise rolls her eyes. It didn't take her long to get over that grudge.

"So have you kissed him?" asks Linda excitedly.

Louise starts blushing silently cursing herself.

"Oooohhhh you did" shrieks Linda. "When was it? Was it nice? Have you kissed him more than once? asks Linda launching into a series of questions.

Louise gets up from her seat and grabs a pancake as she leaves the kitchen. "Have a good day sweetie" calls Linda as Louise opens the front door.

Logan was always invading Louise's life so she decided it was her turn. She tried to open the door to Puparazzi but the door was locked. Right they weren't open this early. She sighed and took a bite out of her pancake. She could give up. Or she could make Logan just as uncomfortable as he's made her. She walked to the back alley behind the studio searching for the fire escape ladder.

Before scaling the ladder she shoved the rest of the pancake in her mouth. Carefully she climbed the rickety ladder. When she reached the second floor of the apartment she peeked through the window. Charlie was cooking something on the stove and Rosie was laying on the floor a few feet away.

Stealthily she walked to the second floor ladder and started climbing. When she reached the top she looked inside the window peering through the small gap in between the curtains. Inside she saw a futon, band posters, and a random pizza box laying on the floor. Yep Logan definitely lived here.

Louise crossed her fingers a pushed up the window. It was unlocked. Quietly she slipped inside and closed the window behind her. On the other side of the living room was a small kitchen and four seater kitchen table. To the right of the kitchen was a hallway. Louise walked down it searching for Logan's room. The first door on her right was a bathroom and the second a storage room/ office. There was one more door left at the end of the hallway.

This had to be it. Before Louise pushed on the partially opened door she felt doubt sink in. Was she really going to barge into Logan's room? Yes. She's been too predictable lately. Time to shake things up.

Louise took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Clothes and books littered the floor. A full-sized bed sat in the far right corner of the room. Logan was asleep under a dark blue comforter, his head resting at the foot of the bed, his feet sticking out the opposite side. A small smile was on his lips.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping" Louise thought to herself. She instantly rolled her eyes at her own weakness. She tiptoed over to the bed and put her face a few inches away from Logan's. "Psssstttt Logan" whisper yelled Louise.

Logan's dark blue eyes popped open. "Louise?" asked Logan almost incoherently. He darts up out of bed. Louise starts cracking up. "What are you doing in my room?" asks Logan still confused.

"You're always randomly paying me a visit so I decided I would return the favor" explains Louise with a laugh.

"Oh" answers Logan collapsing back on the bed. "Well congrats I"m surprised" says Logan dryly closing his eyes.

"Nope you're not going back to sleep" declares Louise slipping off her sneakers and starts jumping on the bed. Logan groans and pulls the comforter over his head. Louise continues jumping so Logan grabs her ankle pulling her down onto the bed. Louise falls landing on top of Logan.

"Hey" complains Louise. Logan peeks his head out from under the blanket.

"Who's surprised now?" he asks sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Actually you're getting really predictable" answers Louise now sitting in his lap.

"You're just saying that" complains Logan kissing the top of her head.

"Logan what are we?" asks Louise turning around to look Logan in the eye.

"That was pretty straightforward" laughs Logan. "What do you want me to be?" asks Logan smiling.

"Idunno" mutters Louise.

"Come on babe, you always know what you want" says Logan gently poking her in the ribs.

Louise doesn't say anything.

"Does that word start with a b?" asks Logan.

"Maybe" replies Louise sheepishly.

"I won't if you don't ask and you have to use the actual word" teases Logan.

"Logaaannn" gripes Lousie.

"It's not that hard, I'll help you" says Logan chuckling. "Like this, Logan will you be my boyfriend? Come on repeat after me"

Louise rolls her her eyes. "Logan will you be my boyfriend?" she murmurs.

"Of course" replies Loan giving her a bearhug.

Louise melts in his arms."I hate you so much" she whispers.


End file.
